Relearning Bankai
by The Glorious Executioner
Summary: Ichigo couldn't use his Bankai against the Bounts. Kisuke has a way to fix that. Pairing inside! Rated T for now. May change to M


**It's been a long time since I've written anything lately. And here I am, with a new story, or rather, one-shot. It was supposed to be a one-shot between Ichigo and someone who most people will never have heard of. And I won't be surprised if most them of her as an OC, cause technically, she is. She's an Obscure Character. Haha! Anyways, enough of my ranting. Let's get the show on the road!**

**Oh right! I gotta thank my friend TDKN for kicking my ass in gear to begin writing this thing. I hope he likes when he reads it. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>The Meeting<strong>

Ichigo sighed. That was the second time in the same day he did that. He didn't understand as to why it happened. Kisuke had told him that his Bankai wasn't available to him, and Ichigo couldn't think for the life of him as to why it was like that. True he was told that his Bankai was easier to use in the Soul Society, but that was because of all the Reishi, or so he would guess.

As he approached Kisuke's shop, he was hoping that this would help in terms of being able to reuse his Bankai, especially if the upcoming threat was going to be as serious as Kisuke had made it out be so far.

Bounts.

That's what he and his friends were up against. Humans who lived for centuries, by absorbing human souls. Ichigo himself still couldn't believe that would even do such a thing. And now, what exactly were they after, if they were now breaking their own clan laws of absorbing human souls.

Ichigo looked up and noticed he had arrived at the shop. He knocked on the door, and waited a couple of minutes before he heard someone coming. He was expecting Kisuke, or even Tessai, but who he got, was not what he expected.

"Welcome to Urahara Shoten!" A feminine voice called out as she opened the door. She was five feet six inches, and was wearing a white shirt with Urahara Shoten on it. She was also wearing yellow shorts as well as running shoes.

"Oh! A customer! Please! Come in." She said as she stepped to the side. Ichigo walked in and turned to the woman.

"Is Kisuke here? I need to talk to him about something." Ichigo said, as he looked over the woman. He took in her features for a few seconds but made no judgment at that point.

"Sure he is. I'll get him for you." Said the woman as she walked off into the back. A few seconds later, Kisuke came out, fan out and him smiling as well.

"Ichigo! So great to see you again. My wonderful niece tells me you wanted to speak to me about something?" Kisuke inquired. Ichigo nodded his head.

"Yeah. I wanted to talk to you about my Bankai. You told me I couldn't always resort to it, but you never explained to me why it was I am unable to access it here in the Living World. If you do know why, do you have an idea on how I can fix it?"

Kisuke closed his fan and his eyes, and sighed softly to himself. He knew this was going to come up eventually, he just wasn't sure of when it was going to happen. Putting his fan away, Kisuke motioned for Ichigo to follow him, as they went down into the underground training room, where Kisuke's niece was training on her sword skill.

"Ichigo." He said, getting the teen's attention. "I told you before the reason you couldn't use your Bankai was because the Reishi in the Soul Society was far richer then here in Ningenkai (Human world). That said, you'd have to force more power then you currently have, to achieve your Bankai." Kisuke explained, before pointing with his fan at Ichigo. "But! I have a simple solution, which will help you achieve your Bankai once again." He turned his head towards the woman.

"Matsuri! Would you come here for a moment? I'll be needing your help with this." Kisuke said, as the woman put her Zanpakuto away, and walked over to them.

"What do you need, Oji-san?" She asked, smirking when she saw Kisuke grumble. He put his fan away once again.

"It's very simple. I want you to help Ichigo here gain more power. Show him how Bankai can be done, when there is little to no Reishi around, which I have had this room converted for. Show him." Kisuke said as he walked away a little bit. Ichigo backed up a few steps as well.

"Very well. Do watch carefully Ichigo-san. I rarely use my Bankai, and usually only when in dire need." Matsuri spoke, as she gripped the hilt of her sword. Her power poured out of her, making Ichigo's eyes widened.

'She makes Kenpachi's look weak! And I'm talking about with his eye patch off!' He thought to himself, amazed at her power.

"Bankai!" She shouted, as she was covered in a red haze, and smoke covered her being. When the smoke vanished, her sword had changed, it was now a bright red, and on her shoulder, was a golden dragon head, and flowing down from the head, were two long white pieces of cloth, flowing from her power. She also seemed to have white clothing now intertwined with her black shihakusho around her waist, and going down her legs.

"_Ryukyu Kotomaru _(_Dragon-Seeking Tiger Culler_)." She spoke, her voice quiet, yet carrying across the entire field. "This, is my Bankai." She said.

* * *

><p><strong>And I'll end it there. If you want to see what Matsuri looks like normally, in human clothes, I have a link on my profile. I'll also have one of her Bankai, but it's not exactly a huge picture. :P Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and I hope you review!<strong>

**TheBlackblade out. (Formerly Kiroi Senko No Minato and The Kei Man)**


End file.
